YGO Cell Block Tango
by inuyasha0001
Summary: Just like the title says. You won't be able to watch Chicago with a strait face after this.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, or Chicago. There I said it. Happy now?  
  
This is my first YGO fic.! I've been meaning to post it for a while, but never got the chance.  
  
Bakura- I can't believe that you wrote me into this piece of shit.  
  
You couldn't have a good Chicago parody without you in it Bakura, and if you call it a piece of shit again the next thing I write will be a lemon between you and Yami!  
  
Bakura- 0_0  
  
Yami- Don't drag me into this!  
  
Too late pharaoh! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Yami- 0_0  
  
HAHA! I love it when I scare them.  
  
Okay here are the characters so people don't get confused.  
  
Bakura- Pop Mai- Squish Marik- Ah Ah Seto- Cicero Honda- Lipschitz Shadi- Announcer person  
  
*It'll say who they killed in the story*  
  
All of my author's notes will be at the end of the story.  
  
On with the story (FYI: I didn't write all of the motions or background noises, because that would take WAY too long):  
  
Shadi: And now the six YGO murderers of the Domino County Jail in their rendition of the "Cell Block Tango."  
  
B: Pop Y: Six M: Squish Mar: Ah Ah S: Cicero H: Devlin  
  
B: Pop Y: Six M: Squish Mar: Ah Ah S: Cicero H: Devlin *A.N.1*  
  
All: They had it comin'! They had it comin'! They only had themselves to blame! If  
you'd a been there, if you'd a seen it, I bet ya you would have done the same!  
  
B: Pop Y: Six M: Squish Mar: Ah Ah S: Cicero H: Devlin  
  
B: Pop Y: Six M: Squish Mar: Ah Ah S: Cicero H: Devlin  
  
B: *Walks out*  
You know how some hikaris have habits that'll get ya down, like Ryou.  
Ryou liked to chew gum. No, not chew, pop! So I come home one night,  
and I'm really irritated, and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy,  
(A.N.2) and there's Ryou, lyin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer, and  
chewin'. No, not chewin', POPPING! So I told him, "You pop that gum one  
more time." *Sighs* And he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall, and  
fired two warning shots, into his head!  
  
All: They had it comin'!  
They had it comin'!  
They only had themselves to blame!  
If you'd a been there, if you'd a seen it,  
I bet ya you would have done the same!  
  
Y: *Walks out*  
I met Yami of Egypt when I put the Millennium Puzzle together about two  
years ago. He said he was single and we hit it off right away. So we  
started livin' together. He'd go duel, come home, I'd fix him a drink,  
we'd have dinner. And then I found out. "Single," he told me. Single  
my ass! Not only was he married, oh no, he had six wives (A.N.3). One  
of those pharaohs, ya know. So that night when he came home from a duel,  
I fixed him his drink, as usual. Ya know some guys can't hold their  
arsenic!  
  
All: They had it comin'!  
They had it comin'!  
They took a flower in it's prime!  
And then they used it, and then abused it!  
It was a murder, but not a crime!  
  
M: *Walks out*  
Now I'm standin' in the dressin' room, tryin' on this beautiful dress.  
In storms Anzu in a jealous rage. "You've been screwin' Serenity." She  
was crazy! And she kept on screamin', "You've been screwin' SERENITY!"  
And then she ran into my nail file, she ran into my nail file ten times!  
  
All: If you'd a been there, if you'd a seen it, I bet ya you would have done the same! Mar.: *Walks out*  
*Speaks in fluent Egyptian about Malik*  
  
Odeon: Yeah, but did ya do it?  
  
Mar: Ah ah. Not guilty!  
  
All: They had it comin'!  
*fading*  
They had it comin'!  
  
S: *Walks out*  
My brother Mokuba and I had this double act and my dog Jonouchi traveled  
along with us. Now for the last number in our act we had these twenty  
acrobatic tricks in a row. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, splits, spread-eagles, back-  
flips, flip-flops, one right after the other. So this one night before  
the show we're hangin' out at the hotel Cicero. The three of us  
duelin', havin' a few laughs, and we run out of sugar (A.N.4), so I run  
out to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's Jonouchi and  
Mokuba, doin' number 17, the SPREAD-EAGLE! Well, I was in such a state  
of shock, I completely blanked out, I can't remember a thing. It wasn't  
until later, when I was washin' the blood off my hands, I even knew they  
were dead!  
  
All: They had it comin'!  
They had it comin'!  
They had it comin' all along!  
I didn't do it, but if I'd done it,  
How could ya tell me that I was wrong?!  
  
They had it comin'!  
They had it comin'!  
They had it comin' all along!  
I didn't do it, but if I'd done it,  
How could ya tell me that I was wrong?!  
  
H: *Walks out*  
I loved Duke Devlin more than I could possibly say. He was a real artistic guy.  
Sensitive, an inventor, but he was always tryin' to find himself. He'd go out every night  
looking for himself and on the way. He found Rex, Weevil, Mako, and Pegasus. I guess  
you could say that we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive,  
and I saw him dead!  
  
All: The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!  
  
They had it comin'!  
They had it comin'!  
They had it comin' all along!  
And then they used us, and they abused us!  
How could ya tell us that we were wrong!  
  
They had it comin'!  
They had it comin'!  
They only had themselves to blame!  
If you'd a been there, if you'd a seen it,  
I bet ya you would have done the same!  
  
Author's Notes  
  
They say that so many times, I don't feel like typing it all.  
  
B: Lazy brat.  
  
Bakura, two words: lemon and pharaoh.  
  
B: *Panics* *Starts bowing at my feet*  
  
That's better.  
  
*Wink, wink*  
  
And probably a couple concubines too.  
  
Y: Hey it was very common back then.  
  
0_0  
  
Y: WHAT!  
  
Mmmmm, sugar.  
  
There, that's the end. Finally!  
  
Please review, oh, and if I didn't mention, all flames will be used to set houses on fire, so they're welcome!  
  
~Ja ne 


End file.
